1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device including a variable resistance device having a switching characteristic between different resistance states, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices configured to store information in various electronic apparatuses such as computers and portable communication apparatuses are required according to miniaturization, low power, high performance, and diversification of the electronic apparatuses, and the semiconductor devices have been actively studied to meet those demands.
Among those semiconductor devices, there are semiconductor devices configured to store data in a data storage layer using a characteristic switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current. The semiconductor devices using such a switching characteristic may include resistive random access memories (ReRAMs), phase-change RAMs (PCRAMs), ferroelectric RAMs (FRAMs), magnetic RAMs (MRAMs), E-fuses, and the like.
Such a semiconductor device includes an electrode configured to apply a voltage or current to the data storage layer, and aluminum (Al) or tungsten (W) having excellent electrical conductivity has been mainly used as the electrode. In recent years, studies for using copper (Cu) having better electrical conductivity and lower resistance than aluminum (Al) or tungsten (W) as the electrode have been widely conducted.
However, as an area of the semiconductor device becomes shrunk, even when copper (Cu) is used as a material for the electrode, a mat size of a cell array is reduced due to increase in metal resistance, and thus a cell efficiency is reduced.
Further, as the area of the semiconductor device is shrunk, adjacent cells as well as a selected cell are affected when storing data by applying a voltage or current to a data storage layer of the selected cell among a plurality of cells in the semiconductor device.
Therefore, a method for reducing metal resistance and a method for preventing adjacent cells from being affected in a process of storing data in a selected cell are required in the recent semiconductor devices.